One Day At Nottingham City
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: Part of Lady Clark Of Books Challenge. The first day of term is always one of the most exciting, hectic and challanging - well, it is in Nottingham City!
1. Back To School

**This is my entry for Lady Clark of Books Robin Hood Challenge. Sorry this chapter's short but I have to go out and I wanted to but something in tonight. The thing in bold and italics below is the criteria on Lady Clark of Books' profile. This will be multi chap. Please R&R. **

_**Robin Hood challenge: this is completely AU! The outlaws are normal hormonal teenagers and so are Gisbourne and the Sheriff! They go to a normal secondary school and get into loads of fights and arguments. Can include Eve, Alice and any other character you wish. MUST be Robin/Marian and Will/Djaq but not straight away.

* * *

**_"ALLAN! GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" came the shout at eight in the morning. Allan grumbled something indistinguishable. Why did his mother insist on waking him up at this obscene hour _every_ weekday? It wasn't as though him being five minutes late for school was going to make him fail his exams. Was it? No, so he could afford an extra ten minutes in bed and with that thought he buried himself under the covers. 

"ALLAN A DALE!" it was his father's voice this time. Allan knew that his mother had given up and now it was his dad's turn. He grumbled and swung himself out from his bed and rummaged around for his school uniform.

* * *

Robin wandered idly through the puddles on the pavement towards the school. He had plenty of time so he could take as much time as he wanted. He had his MP3 turned up full volume and was flicking through it in search of something to listen to.

They were just going in to fourth year after a long summer holiday. It would be good to see the Gang again. There was even rumours of a new kid on the block that was going to their school, Nottingham City. It would be interesting to have some new faces around.

"Robin! Robin, wait up!" came a shouted cry from behind him. Robin pulled out his headphones and pocketed the MP3. Much appeared by his side smiling and slightly out of breath from running to catch up with his oldest friend; they'd known each other since their first year at primary school.

"I don't want to be in fourth year," Much moaned to Robin.

"Why?"

"We'll have exams and too much homework!"

Robin laughed and shook his head. Much was always the first to pick up on the increased load of schoolwork, even before their head teacher told them in start of year assembly.

"Did you hear from Will last night?" Robin asked.

"No. Wasn't he away in Scarborough?" Much said.

"Yeah, but he was back yesterday," Robin said casually pulling out his phone and flicked it open. There was a whole list of missed calls. He cursed under his breath. His phone had been on silent all night without him realising it.

When the school came in to view Robin and Much sat on the low wall beside the playing field to wait for the rest of the Gang. They were in the middle of talking about the latest football scores when a pair of familiar faces loomed into view.

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	2. Welcome Back

**beastar2 - thanks! Glad you think so!**

**Soapy-Liedown - Yeah, I thought he deserves a little romance (??) Ha. **

**amber - thanks, glad you like it!**

**BeckyScarlett - Thanks, glad you like it!**

**Marian66 - Thanks for reviewing. Good luck with your one! Let me know when it's up!**

**socksycherry - Thanks, glad you like!**

**lady clark of books - I'm in 3rd year so the work will be worse next year for me but i'm failing to see how. It's already really hard! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ZebraBlonde - Thanks, glad you like. I hate course work too. I've got a horrible feeling that i won't remember it!

* * *

****NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! **

**1. Djaq is called Saffiya because I want to use Djaq as her brother. **

**2. Luke, Will's little brother is in this. **

**3. Davina, Vaisey's little sister is in this. **

**4. Sarah, the blond that Robin snogged at the start of season one is in this too.**

**5. This story is going by my schools education system/marking scheme and all that. If you're confused, all the details are going to be on my profile. Not a big deal but just so you know.**

**6. Enjoy. I'll let you read it now.

* * *

**

"Hello Vaisey," said Robin grinning. Much sighed. Why did Robin insist on always picking fights with Vaisey? Why?

"Robin," said Vaisey with his usual sadistic smile firmly in place. Guy stood beside him with his hands in the pockets of his black school trousers. Most of the kids in the school were scared of Vaisey and Guy but Robin seemed to enjoy winding them up.

"You know, I forgot my dinner money today," said Vaisey coldly. Robin knew what was coming and his grin widened. Much sighed.

"Shame that," Robin said, "I'm sure Guy will share with you."

"No. You will," sneered Vaisey.

"Yeah right," said Robin swinging himself of the wall.

"You will. Or I'll hurt your little friend here," said Vaisey indicating to Much. Robin raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Robin burst out laughing just as the bell went and they were forced to go inside.

"Where's Allan? Where are Will and John?" Much fretted.

"They'll turn up. You know what Allan's like!" Robin still distracted by Guy and Vaisey who were walking away in the other direction to speak to Vaisey's younger sister, Davina.

"You remembering we've got assembly this morning?" asked Much. Robin nodded and they made their way towards the assembly hall.

Once they reached the hall the pair were met by Will and John.

"Hi!" Robin grinned. Will smiled and John nodded. They made their way into the hall and took their seats.

Just as their head teacher, Mrs Travis walked to the microphone at the front of the hall the door burst open yet again and Allan came running inside out of breath.

"Uh…sorry…I…uh…sorry," he puffed making his way towards Robin who was in silent hysterics.

"Sit down!" snarled Mrs Travis as Allan tripped over someone's school bag.

"Sorry!" Allan blurted thumping down beside Robin and grinning. The head rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she turned to the rest of the fourth years, some fifty kids.

"Welcome another year of school!" she paused for a moment as though waiting for an enthusiastic cheer and then when none came she carried on, "This year you will be sitting your Standard Grade Exams! So the message is to study hard and get a good mark. I trust you've all been reading over last years notes before coming back?"

"Yeah right!" Allan muttered a little too loudly and Mrs Travis glared at him.

"As I was saying, Allan A Dale, you will be required to do a lot more studying for these exams than a normal test! These exams define your future! Mess up now and you possibly won't get the job you want!" Mrs Travis hesitated before carrying on, "I don't trouble from you lot again, you know who I'm talking about and I don't want to here that you've been… toasting marshmallows on the Bunsen burners again!"

"We've never actually done that before," Robin muttered to Allan.

Once they'd all been issued with new timetables they glanced over each other's shoulders to read what classes they were in together.

"PE!" Robin grinned pointing to the same subject on Allan's timetable.

"Hey we're all in PE together!" Will said happily. The smiled and made their across the field to the PE department. When they got there and were all changed they filed into the hall and sat down.  
There was a new girl standing nervously in the corner biting her lip nervously. She also had changed for PE and didn't know where to go. She was dark haired and olive skinned and Robin grinned evilly as Will tried to keep his eyes away.

"Who…?" said Allan, slightly breathless. Robin shrugged wandering over to Marian, who was chatting away to Eve and Sarah.

"Who's she?" Robin demanded of Marian now.

"I don't know, she was down here and ready for PE before the rest of us were, I guess she's allowed out of classes early to find her way around," Marian said.

"So, good summer Robin?" said Sarah from behind Robin. Robin turned to speak to her and she grinned sickeningly at him. Robin opened his mouth to say something but was rendered speechless when she winked at him. Marian scowled.

Then their PE teacher, Mr Martin, walked in and smiled at them.

"Hello, class settle down!" he cried as they all ended their conversations. He waited till they were all listening and then gestured to the new girl.

"This is Saffiya, she's new here and this is her first day," said Mr Martin. There were a few murmured hellos from around the class of twenty, "And for our first lesson of the day we'll do the Beep Test!"

There was a collective groan from the class and Mr Martin smiled. The new girl Saffiya looked confused.

"Welcome back to school kids!" Mr Martin said happily.

* * *

**I had to put the beep test in this!**


	3. The Dreaded Beep Test

The class were all lining up against the wall grumbling loudly about being forced to do the Beep Test. Mr Martin was turning on the CD player and giving the class an impending sense of doom. Sarah was being obvious about discreetly putting her MP3 down her t-shirt so it was out of sight from the teacher. Robin sighed and decided to talk to Allan rather than giving her the attention she so clearly wanted from him.

"You ready Allan?" Robin asked grinning widely.

"As I'll ever be!" Allan replied, "Right, I bet you…two pounds, that I last longer that you do!"

"You're on!" Robin said shaking Allan's outstretched, settling the bet. The two boys turned back to face their teacher who was explaining the rules.

"When the beep goes, run to the other side of the hall. Wait till it goes again before running back. Miss three beeps and you're out. You can give up at any time but I'll know when you're not trying your best! Conserve your energy and SPIT THAT CHEWING GUM OUT ALLAN!" snarled Mr Martin, his voice swelling to an angry yell. Allan jumped and darted towards the bin to empty his mouth.

"Now…are you all ready? Saffiya? Do you understand?" Mr Martin asked, his voice softening when he spoke to the new girl. She nodded and Mr Martin pressed play on the tape.

There was a thirty second pause before the first beep resounded around the hall in which the class were getting increasingly more nervous and the adrenaline was running high.

"BEEP!"

The class walked briskly to the other side of the hall and all made it in good time.

"BEEP!"

They all went back again. Robin was idly watching Marian as he kept in time with Allan beside him.

"BEEP!"

And so it went until twenty five when Much decided he couldn't take it anymore and stumbled to the sidelines and collapsed.

"This is where it really begins!" Robin muttered to Allan. Vaisey was next to fall. Literally. He stumbled and grabbed John causing them both to fall to the ground and Mr Martin to order the pair of them off. He treated Vaisey to a heated stare as he settled himself on the bench beside Much.

Finally it was only Allan, Robin and Guy left standing. The pressure was beginning to show on all three and those in the crowd that weren't sprawled on the ground wondering why their days had to end this way, were cheering out to them.

"BEEP!"

This time Guy had to admit he couldn't go on.

"BEEP…BEEP… BEEP!"

Robin and Allan were struggling now. They were both out of breath but the bet was driving them on.

"BEEP!"

Allan was lagging behind now. Robin grinned to himself and winked at Marian in the crowd. She blushed and grinned at him. Allan missed the beep again. Then another beep sounded and Allan ran to the other wall trying to make it there in time. Robin touched the wall only seconds before Allan…and the next beep. Allan was out. He swore so that only Robin, who kept on running, could hear. Robin smiled at Allan before deciding he'd had enough and joining Allan on the bench, having only beaten him by one point.

"I think … you owe me!" Robin said holding out his hand and laughing.

"Well done, Robin," said Sarah appearing beside Robin and smiling sickeningly.

"Thanks," Robin said dragging Allan away from her off to the other end of the bench where Will was seated.

"I'm not being funny mate, but she's really fallen for you!" Allan laughed.


	4. Only Just Beginning

The class trooped out of the PE building looking at their timetables.

"French…" Robin muttered looking at the word as though it was going to bite him. It wasn't that he didn't _like_French…it was more that he wanted to spend the time catching up with his friends.

"Hey, I've got French too!" Allan said shoving his timetable in Robin's face.

"Yeah, I though you would!"

"How come?"

"You chose all the same subjects as me!" Robin said laughing. Allan grinned as the pair set of towards the French classrooms.

"So, you been in England long?" Marian asked. Saffiya shook her head.

"No. We – mum, dad and Djaq - just moved here a week before the end of the summer holidays, from Jerusalem," she explained.

"Cool, well, I'm Marian," she said, "What's next on your timetable?"

"Biology," Saffiya said pulling out her timetable and checking.

"Same here! I'll come with you!"

"Thanks," Saffiya smiled. Marian grinned back.

"Bonjour la classe!" said the old French teacher, Mr Adams, with a frown on his face. It was clear he didn't want to be there any more than the rest of the class. He glowered at Robin as he bounded in and flopped down on his usual seat at the back of the class. Allan was quick to join him.

"Regarde la télé!" commanded the teacher. Half the class looked blankly back at him and he sighed pointing at the TV, "Look at the TV! How many of you understood that?"

"Oh…" came Allan's noise of recognition. Robin laughed.

"ROBIN! Aimez-vous partagé quelque chose avec la classe?"

"Uh…what?"

"Exactly. Until you can understand what I'm saying to you, I suggest you pay attention!" Mr Adams snarled.

"Yes Sir," said Robin smiling at Allan. Mr Adams handed out new jotters and textbook to each member of the class. Robin scribbled his name on the front and then promptly began doodling idly.

"No, Sarah, go and sit up at the back beside Robin!" said Mr Adams as Sarah attempted to sit beside one of the other girls in the class. Robin looked at Allan with something resembling terror in his eyes and Allan smirked.

"Rapidement, Sarah!" Mr Adams snapped and Sarah leapt to her feet and ran over to where Robin and Allan were sitting. She put her bag under the table and sat down a little closer to Robin than necessary. Robin tried to ignore her but she kept up a constant whisper in his ear as the teacher was talking,

"Have you seen the new girl? I need to speak to her…I don't like the way she looked at you, the same with Marian. I'll show them that nobody messes with my man."

"What?" Robin said, confused. Since when had he been Sarah's "man".

"And, oh my God, Eve's hair! Have you _seen_those extensions? I mean, it's so not her colour!"

"Do you _ever_shut up?" Robin demanded.

"You want me to be quiet?"

"Yeah," Robin said flipping his textbook open to "page dix-neuf".

"Make me!" she cooed. Robin kicked her under the table.

"Now. Shut it!" he snapped. It was obviously not the reaction she'd wanted from him but it was all she was getting. She glowered at him and carried on with what she was saying.

"And Guy…doesn't he look hot in that leather jacket!" she carried on staring at the teenager in the opposite corner of the room chewing the end of his pen. Allan sniggered beside him and Robin grinned at him. Then went back to scribbling down his answer to the question in the textbook.

Robin was grateful when the bell rang and he was able to escape from the class. He ran out into the corridor. Sarah had left first and was waiting for Robin at the door.

"Hey, Robin!" she said.

"What?"

"I was just wondering…" she whispered pulling him to the side of the corridor, "are you busy tonight?"

"Yes," Robin lied.

"Liar!" she whispered taking his hand.

"Get off," he snarled pulling his hand away.

"Why won't you give me a chance Robin?"

"What?"

"I love you!" she said pressing his back against the wall.

"Sarah, I'm warning you! This ends! Now!" Robin was getting irritated and the tension was building in the air.

"Oh, it's only just beginning!" she said as their lips met.


	5. Messing With His Head

**lady clark of books - I know! That's the sort of person I think she should be!**

**Mira-and-Allan - Me too.**

**maths kid - If only it were that simple...Lol**

**littlemissmaster - Just friends. **

**thedrsgirl - The beep test is where a CD goes beep and you've all got to run to the other side of the hall and wait for the next beep and run back. It gets faster and faster and is incredibly hard. **

**KeepingAmused - Much is awesome! I love the things he says!**

**nicky18 - Here's the update! Glad you like it!**

**Blackfishy - I know! I hate it when you don't have a clue what they're saying in French!**

**xxCCxx - No such luck for Marian...**

**Soapy-Liedown - Ha! I was thinking of them in mine! **

**BeckyScarlett - (Sarah sulks and looks offended) I hate Sarah too!**

**Eleanor of Aquitane - Not telling!

* * *

**Marian entered the girl's toilets with tears streaming down her face making her mascara run. She grabbed a handful of tissues and began to wipe it off. Her mind was reeling at what she'd just seen. She'd thought Robin had loved her! Who was she to dream though…he wasn't interested in her? Why should he be? She was only Marian…just Marian. 

"Marian?" came a voice quietly from behind her, full of concern. She turned to see the new girl Saffiya standing nervously.

"Are you alright?" Saffiya asked.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. Just being silly," Marian said quickly.

"Is it Robin?"

"Yeah, I though he loved me…and I loved him…" she began to cry again although she didn't know why. She was being stupid. He was only a guy…but she knew he was more than that.

* * *

"Get off me!" Robin snarled and pushed Sarah to the ground. She squealed and clung to his blue school tie dragging him down with her. Robin, in a panic, lashed out and felt his fist collide with her nose. Blood dripped down her face and she began to scream.

Allan dragged Robin to his feet and shook him.

"What are you doing mate?" he demanded. Robin blinked in shock as Mr Adams came out of his classroom and gasped.

"SARAH!" he cried kneeling down beside the screaming blond. He helped her to her feet and led her off down the corridor. He didn't seem to have noticed Robin…until Sarah pointed to him scowling.

"He…did…it!" she hissed.

"HOOD! MY ROOM! NOW!" he called over his shoulder. Robin sighed and felt his face burning. He tried to contain his anger as he stormed back in the French classroom, Allan following close behind. The rest of the class were watching, astounded. Robin glanced over his shoulder hoping to see Marian but she wasn't there. She'd gone. Had she seen him with Sarah? He hoped she hadn't…but still, gossip spreads quickly.

Mr Adams returned to the classroom after ten minutes. Allan stayed by Robin's side as the old man walked back in to the room and settled himself behind the desk.

"Now…please explain to me why you hit Sarah?" asked Mr Adams solemnly.

"Sir…it wasn't Robin's fault! Sarah-," Allan began.

"I wasn't asking you, Allan," snapped Mr Adams and Allan fell silent.

"I…uh…" Robin began, not quite knowing how to word this. He couldn't stop a girl kissing him…it made him feel stupid.

"It just so happens that Sarah, doesn't want to get you in trouble..." said Mr Adams bitterly as though he had been hoping to dish out some sort of punishment.

"What…?" Robin mouthed…barely able to form a sentence.

"She says she doesn't want to get you in any trouble…and I'm going to give a second chance! So GET OUT!" Mr Adams' voice rose to a yell and Robin and Allan turned and fled from the room.

"That girl is messing with your head mate!" Allan said after a while.


	6. Person With A Plan

**DeanParker - I might try doing all of them at some point...or put that all in a nightmare for her...**

**ZebraBlonde - Yup, something is wrong with Sarah...she's evil! **

**littlemissmaster - They aren't. But she still loves him and they were friends and she thinks that he loved her...sorry, should have made that clearer!**

**KeepingAmused - Allan rocks!**

**LittleMissSparkles - There will be some Will/Djaq...or more Will/Saffiya. **

**xxCCxx - Because she's heartbroken and lonely and...i dunno. **

**Makethebadmanstop - I think a lot of us hate the beep test. Glad you like and thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**

The canteen was noisy and busy at break time. There were kids everywhere discussing the Summer holidays and who' been where and done what. Marian entered the canteen with Saffiya after having cleaned herself up. She knew that she and Robin hadn't been going out but they'd been really good friends and she was sure he'd loved her. She sighed and stood in the queue for food.

Saffiya was looking around her taking in the new surroundings. This was completely different from her old school. She'd come from a small village where everything was small…but here, everything was so big. She spotted her older brother Djaq. She smiled and told Marian she wouldn't be long and ran over to her brother, who was in a different register class.

"Djaq!" she called and he turned and smiled.

"Saffiya!" he pushed past several people and went to greet her, "How you getting on?"

"Okay…it's all a bit weird but I guess we'll have to get on with it! You?"

"Alright, made some friends, Richard over there and Carter. Richard's head of the school council, believe it or not!"

"Talk about making friends with power!" Saffiya grinned. Djaq nodded.

"You look after yourself Saf," he said before hurrying back over to his blond haired friends.

Saffiya walked back over to Marian and joined her in the queue.

"That you're brother?" asked Marian.

"Yeah," said Saffiya, "That's Djaq."

* * *

Robin and Allan entered the canteen and looked around for the rest of the Gang.

"There they are!" Allan said grabbing Robin's arm and dragging him over to where John, Will and Much were standing.

"Is it true that you hit Sarah?" Much demanded at once. Robin didn't reply but Allan was nodding. Robin turned and glared at him.

"Sorry…she had it coming though…"

"Apparently you snogged her and she didn't want to so she pushed you away and you hit her?" Will said looking at Robin as though he barely believed that.

"But Eve said that she tripped down the stairs…" Much said.

"I heard Guy say that there was a great big fight and he recorded it on his phone and he's putting it online tonight when he gets home…"

"Seriously?" Robin asked incredulously.

"You know how rumours spread mate!" Allan said grinning.

"What really happened?" Much asked.

"Well…" said Allan, " Robin and me come out of French and there she is, like waiting for us. So she goes over to Robin and then…well they snogged. Robin pushed her off and then he hit her…"

"What did the teacher say?" Will asked, wide eyed.

"He said that Sarah didn't want any trouble over it," Allan said shrugging.

"Seriously?" Much asked bewildered.

"That girl means trouble Robin!" Will said. Robin nodded. He knew she was trouble…but he didn't want her. He wanted Marian.

* * *

Vaisey trudged along the corridor with Guy looking sullen. Back at school and still nothing very interesting had happened. Then he saw a blond girl walking down the corridor holding a tissue to her nose. She looked shaken but she had the cruel smile and plotting eyes typical of a person with a plan… 


	7. SOH CAH TOA

**Lady clark of books – Yeah, I thought I'd mention Carter and Richard… **

**xxCCxx – Yup. Me too! Here's the next part!  
DeanParker – Maybe!**

**KeepingAmused – Glad you like them! And I just love Vaisey being evil!  
ZebraBlonde – Nope. He didn't.**

**LittleMissSparkles **- **Glad you liked it! **

**knacky – So if I said "Voulez vous partager** **quelque chose avec la classe?" Would that work better? And six-neuf, that was a typo! It's meant to say diz-neuf! Sorry! Thanks so much for pointing that out! I like it when people point out what I've done wrong because then I can change it! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it!**

**BeckyScarlett – Yes, evilness is a word! I checked! Glad you liked it!  
Soapy-Liedown – You want to kill her? That's harsh!**

**DeathlyElegance – I take it you don't much like the Beep Test? Glad you like my story!  
Ewony – Thanks! Glad you like it!

* * *

**

"Are you all right?" Vaisey asked, concern in his voice as he fell into step beside Sarah.

"Yeah…just an argument with a guy," she said.

"Anyone I know?"

"Robin Hood?"

"Him?" said Vaisey, his face wrinkling in disgust.

"Yes, he punched me!" she said coldly, "But I know how to get back at him!"

"How?" Vaisey asked, liking this girl more and more by the minute. Guy was trailing along looking sulky.

"Threaten the person closest to him!" she said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Vaisey smiled, that was his sort of fun!

* * *

"Robin, what you got next?" asked Allan as the bell rang, "I've got Maths with…" he checked his timetable, "Mr Void."

"Me too!" Robin said smiling and the two boys made their way to class followed by Will. Much and John were in a lower class and heading in the other direction.

"Meet in the Quad for lunch!" Robin called to the others before lining up outside the class.

It was only moments before Robin was letting the teacher's voice wash over him.

"Using Trigonometry to find the denominator, you must first label the sides. Then write SOH CAH TOA. You all following this? Then you tick the letter that you need, like so. Choose sin, cos or tan, get your calculators out! I want you to do this along with me! Then you have to write out your chosen formula! Did you all pick sin? Yes? Good. Now, neatly write out the formula and then substitute in the angle size and the length of the side! Multiply both sides by the denominator! No, Guy, not like that! Like this! Now, can someone tell me the answer?"

A few hands went up. Robin looked at Allan and yawned.

"Is something boring you Robin?" asked Mr Void, his already high-pitched voice going up an octave.

"Er…no," said Robin.

"Well, then tell me the answer?"

"Seven point five?" asked Robin tentatively. Mr Void looked miserable, as though he was being deprived of a reason to shout at Robin.

"Yes, that's correct…" he said quietly. Robin smiled. Then just as the teacher's back was turned a scrunched up paper ball hit Robin on the back of the head. He turned and saw it was thrown by one of the boys in the class.

"Is it true you snogged Sarah?" he mouthed to Robin. Robin scowled and gave the boy a very rude hand gesture before returning to his work.

"What you gonna do about Sarah?" Allan asked eventually once they were working through the textbook exercise.

"I dunno," Robin said quietly.

"You going to talk to her about it?"

"No."

"What about Marian? She saw it Robin, she fancies you! She thought you liked her!" Allan said as he punched numbers into his calculator.

"I know…and I do! I really like her Allan…what do I do?" Robin asked feeling the confusing tangling in his brain.

"I…I don't know mate!" Allan said. Robin laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing," Robin said turning to the back of "Maths In Action" to check the answers.

"Although…you could ask her to the start of year dance…" Allan suggested smiling at Robin. Robin looked up and grinned. That was a good idea…

"Robin! Allan! Back to work now!" said Mr Void, but Robin didn't care, he knew what he was going to do.


	8. Bound To Be Fun

**lady clark of books - Mr Void? I was sort of thinking of how maths is like a big, empty black void that is impossible to think about and fit in to your head. For me anyway. Hence the name. **

**BeckyScarlett - I hate "Maths In Action". It's really stupid, it's hardly even in "action" it's like, "Sit down in a safe yet forced environment and study!" and I'm like...no.**

**LittleMissSparkles - Yup. There will be Will/Djaq(Saffiya).**

**DeanParker - What fun indeed. I HATE trig. I never actually understood it...:S**

**RocMySox - Yeah, I love being able to "check the answers...not that I'd do such a thing! I hate trig.**

**JennMel - I have bad memories of maths and PE too...glad you like my story!**

**xxCCxx - Is it? Oh...I just copied that paragraph pretty much from my maths note jotter and we had it written in calculator language...oh dear. I'll change that later. Sorry!**

* * *

When the lunchtime bell sounded there was the usual scramble to get out of the room. Nobody took much notice as the teacher tried to tell them to be careful. Didn't he understand they had a lot of social catching up to do over the lunch hour?

It was five minutes before the whole gang arrived in the quad.

"Hi," said Robin as Will arrived last.

"Hey," said Will smiling.

"Where we gonna go for lunch?" Much asked. Robin shrugged.

"Bakers?" he suggested.

"Yeah," John nodded. Much smiled as the thought of hot macaroni pies filled his head. Being back at school had made him hungry. Perhaps he could get a coke and a mars bar too. Allan grabbing his arm and pulling him on dragged him from his reverie.

* * *

Tom A Dale and Luke Scarlett sat outside the baker shop eating sausage rolls and chatting happily about their first day at Nottingham City.

"Did you get any homework yet? Allan said there'd be loads on the first day! But there wasn't!" Luke said.

"But my brother could lie for England! You should know that by now!" said Tom laughing.

"Runs in the family then!" said Luke smiling. It took Tom a moment to realise what his friend had just said. When he finally worked it out he punched Luke's arm playfully. Luke grinned and pushed him back. Tom jumped off the wall and stumbled backwards. He gasped when he felt hands grab his arms. He twisted his head to see his captor and he felt the blood drain from his face when he saw Guy. Guy was the renowned sidekick and companion to Vaisey, the equally as renowned sadist and bully. Allan had told him about the pair…

* * *

"And what you have to do is substitute the angle size and the length of the side, and I mean come on! I'm not being funny but when are we gonna _ever _need to use Trig again?" Allan said waving a hand as if to emphasise his point.

Robin nodded, "Yeah, I mean why put us though the confusion?"

"It's not fair!" Much moaned mournfully, "I'll end up with loads of homework because I don't understand!"

After that they fell in to companionable silence as they walked into town and turned the corner to the baker. Allan stopped suddenly causing Will to run in to him.

"Allan! What is it?" Much demanded at once.

"Guy and Vaisey…and Sarah."

Just then Luke grabbed Will's arm.

"It's Guy! He's got Tom!" Luke said desperately not knowing what to do. Just then they heard the unmistakeable sound of a fist colliding with flesh. Tom cried out and Allan's face contorted in rage. He ran forwards but Robin grabbed his arm.

"Hang on," Robin begged.

"I'm gonna teach that bastard not to mess with my family!" Allan snarled pushing Robin away from him and grabbing the back of Guy's leather jacket and pulling him away from Tom.

"GET OFF!" Guy yelled turning around and hitting Allan squarely in the stomach. Allan gasped and threw his own fist into Guy's nose. Vaisey was watching lazily, a cigarette in between his lips and a cruel smile firmly in place. This was bound to be fun.


	9. The Way She Liked It

Allan drew back his fist and punched Guy in the jaw again. He couldn't contain the anger that was pulsing through his body now. Nobody hurt his brother and got away with it.  
Sarah had now grabbed Tom and pulled out a small penknife. She held it to the younger boy's throat and slowly everyone else came to notice it.

"Drop the knife Sarah!" Robin demanded as Allan let go of Guy's collar, his eyes wide with terror.

"I want to hear apologise for hitting me! You made a fool of me Robin!" she snarled. Robin raised his eyebrows. He wasn't sure what game she was playing but whatever it was he didn't like it. He didn't want to apologise to her, doing that would be detrimental to his ego, surely?

"Robin!" Tom whimpered. Robin bit his lip. He had to save Allan's brother, however he doubted that Sarah would actually cut him.

"Leave him, Sara!" he snarled. Sarah scowled.

"Why?"

"This has nothing to do with him!"

Just then Marian appeared around the corner chatting to Saffiya. She spotted the scene and froze on the spot. Sarah had a knife…

"Marian?" Saffiya asked nervously, "Should we get help?"

"I'm going to stop it," Marian said rushing forwards and diving behind Sarah unnoticed by the blonde girl. She reached out a hand and grabbed the knife from Sarah and smiled as she threw it to the ground.

Sarah screamed in fury and threw Tom to the ground where Allan was by his side in a second. She turned to Marian and threw a punch at her face. Marian ducked and slapped Sarah hard. The blonde cried out and tripped over.

Vaisey was slowly backing away up the road and Guy had no choice but to follow him.

Robin was about to chase them but he was more concerned about Marian. Sarah had just thrown her to the ground and ran for it.

Marian felt the hot tears stinging her eyes as she rubbed at her head. She'd banged it on the ground when she fell. She was startled away from her pain when she felt a comforting arm around her shoulders. She looked up to see Robin with concern in his eyes.

"You alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah…" she answered slowly. He helped her to her feet slowly and led her to the wall. They sat down together and Robin took her hand.

"Sorry Marian," he said slowly. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Marian?" he said after a while.

"Hmm?" she looked up at him, eyes curious and sparkling with excitement and small tears.

"You know the start of year dance?"

She nodded.

"D'you…d'you want to go with me?" Robin asked shutting his eyes and praying she wouldn't laugh at him. Marian felt her heart skip a beat and she smiled happily.

"Yeah, alright!" she said trying to contain her happiness. This was what High School was. Arguments, fights, romance and heartbreak but she wouldn't change it for the world. Where would they be without having Sarah to pick on them all the time? Life would be different, that was for sure. But she was happy with her life and that was all that mattered.

Looking around at her schoolmates she smiled. Will was chatting animatedly to Saffiya and they seemed to be getting along well. Guy, Vaisey and Sarah had all disappeared. This was Nottingham City, just the way she liked it.


End file.
